


Since Second Grade

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Since Second Grade

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Cas looked over at the field and sighed. There were two male cheerleaders, and he was one of them. It wasn’t easy, that was for sure. It was even harder having a crush on the star of your high school’s football team.

Who was straight.

And had a girlfriend who was also a cheerleader.

“Hey, Clarence, a few of us are gonna stop and get some pizza. Wanna come?” Meg’s voice shook him from his thoughts. Her eyes followed his before he could look away, making her smirk. “Careful.” She put her arm around his shoulders as she led him away. “If Joey catches you eyeing her man, she’s not going to be happy.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “You know she hates you calling her ‘Joey’, Meg.” Cas reminded her.

Grinning, she shrugged. “Which makes me want to do it all the more, Clarence.” She told him, patting his shoulder. “Now, are you coming for pizza, or not?”

“Who’s going?” He asked, not wanting to be stuck only talking to Meg.

“It’ll be me, I’m picking up Ruby, here’s Lilith…” She pointed to where the blonde was heading over. Her cheer uniform was covered with her boyfriend’s letterman jacket. “And I don’t know if Lucifer is joining us or not. Is he Lil?” She asked her friend, leaning on the hood of her car.

Lilith shook her head, sighing. “No.” She rolled her eyes. “He’s got detention.”

Cas looked at her, slightly confused. “Isn’t he always in detention?” He asked. “I mean, after practice?”

“No….” She countered. “Just most days.”

Meg laughed. “So, there’s your answer, Clarence. You comin’?” She asked, hoping to get him to let loose.

He thought for a minute and shook his head. “Nah.” He gave her a small smile. “Maybe another time. I have a test tomorrow I should study for.”

“Your loss.” Meg rolled her eyes. “See you later.” She waved at him before her and Lilith got into her car and drove from the parking lot.

Sighing, Cas turned and shoved his hands in his pockets before starting to walk away from the school.

* * *

About ten minutes after he had left school, he heard the roar of Dean’s Impala and felt his cheeks heat up. What surprised him was the sound of a car horn seconds before Dean rolled to a stop next to him. “Cas, right?” Dean grinned, looking at Cas.

“Yeah.” He nodded, unsure as to what was going on.

“Look, it’s getting cold out.” He started. “How far do you live from here?”

Cas sighed. “Another half hour walk or so.” He shrugged. “It’s nothing. Helps keep me in shape for cheer.” A light blush formed on his cheeks.

Dean chuckled. “Get in the damn car.” He shook his head, not taking no for an answer.

“Uh, as cool as it is for you to offer, I don’t think Jo would be too happy about that.” He admitted. “She’s kinda…”

“Jealous? Over the top? Dramatic at times?” Dean smirked, finishing for him. “Yeah, she is.” He laughed at the shocked look on Cas’s face. “I’m sure I can be friends with whoever the hell I want. So, you’re gonna get in the damn car.”

Nodding, Cas walked around the front and slid into the passenger’s seat. “Where is Jo? She gets all excited about you driving her home after practice.” He asked, curious.

Dean looked over, amused. “You got a thing for her?” He teased.

Cas quickly shook his head. “No!” He blurted out. “She’s, uh, really the only topic we have in common…” His cheeks darkened. “Sorry.” He muttered, feeling embarrassed.

He smiled and pulled away from the curb. “Don’t worry about it.” He assured Cas. “Her mom picked her up today.” Dean shrugged a shoulder. “You’ll have to tell me how to get to your place.”

* * *

Dean pulled into Cas’s driveway once he knew which house was his. Looking up he ‘huh’ed’, which made Cas raise an eyebrow. Looking over, Dean chuckled. “I live in that blue house on the corner over there.” He pointed. “How long have you lived here?”

“My entire life, actually.” He said awkwardly.

“Really?” Dean tried to remember, but blanked. “Have we had any classes together?” Afterall, they were both juniors, they had to have had one together, right?

Sighing, Cas grabbed his bag, his hand on the door handle. “I’ve been in some of your classes almost every year since we were in the second grade.” He informed him. “Remember in sixth grade, everyone made fun of the quiet kid because he’d cry randomly?” Dean nodded, his brows furrowed. “That was me. My mom had died that year, but I didn’t have many friends, so….”

Dean’s shoulders sagged. “Shit, man, I’m sor–”

Cas cut him off. “That was years ago.” He shrugged, opening the car door. “We’re juniors, and school’s almost out. I have a few friends, and that’s all I need. I don’t need you feeling sorry for me or anything.” He told Dean firmly. “Thanks for the ride.”

Without giving Dean a chance to say anything, Cas was out of the car, and power walking towards his front door. Dean watched him, his jaw clenched tight, his eyes staying locked on the front door until it slammed shut.

* * *

Leaning on the door, Cas closed his eyes and sighed. His father wasn’t home, and he found himself thankful for that. By the time that he returned home, Cas would have brushed that little interaction off, and he wouldn’t have to talk about it.

He shook his head and made his way towards the kitchen to get something to eat while he worked on his homework. Hopefully things would go back to normal the next day, and this would be some fluke. Dean would forget who he was, and he’d finish his high school career fawning over the football star from afar, watching Jo with him. “Almost over. It’s almost over.” Cas sighed to himself.

* * *

The next day was thankfully a Friday. However, there was a game that night, so Cas knew he wouldn’t get time to himself until sometime after. “You know you don’t have to come, right?” He said as he reached the fence where his father was standing.

Chuck smiled and shrugged, his hands deep in his pockets. “You’re part of a team. I try to come out and support you when I can. This week I managed to get all caught up at the store, and here I am.”

Cas chuckled. “You’re cheering the cheerleaders?”

“Something like that.”

“Cas!” Jo called, waving him over to where they were, an impatient look on her face.

Cas sighed. “Gotta go. I’ll talk to you after the game.” He waved before jogging over to the rest of the squad.

Jo had her hands on her hips, her long blonde hair up in a neat ponytail, as always. Her eyes scanned the squad. “This will be my last game as cheer captain.” She said out of nowhere. “My family is moving out west, so today was my last day here.” She went on. “I’d like to congratulate Lilith on being promoted from co-captain to captain. It’s up to her to now assign co-captain.” It was clear that she was extremely displeased with the turn of events. Jo was a senior, and was moving from the place she’d lived her entire life. He didn’t blame her for being pissy.

Lilith grinned, clapping her hands before moving to stand next to Jo. “I’m so excited!” She exclaimed. Everyone knew exactly who she would pick, and she didn’t disappoint. “Meg, be my co-captain?” There was a groan from a few of the other girls on the squad, and the only other male simply shook his head.

“Like you gotta ask.” Meg smirked, her arms crossed over her chest.

Cas was the first to speak up. “Congrats, Meg.” He told her genuinely. While she didn’t seem ‘cheerleader’ material, she was good.

She winked at him. “Thanks, Clarence.”

Jo scoffed. “Can we just get to the game?” She asked, not wanting to dwell on the change in leadership. She had worked her ass off to get where she was, and was pissed that her parents chose now to move. There was nothing she could do about it, either.

* * *

As time moved forward, Cas was surprised to find that Dean found his way into Cas’s life full time. Whether offering him a ride to (and from) school, to hanging out after games, and more. Dean made a point to be around the blue eyed cheerleader. In all his years of life, Dean hadn’t ever been attracted to another man, but there was something about Cas.

They were in Dean’s backyard with some friends one winter day when it started to snow, and that was it. There was something about the lighting, and the snow that drove Dean to kiss Cas. Their friends whooped, hollered, and acted like typical teens.

When he pulled away, he saw the shock written all over Cas’s face. “Where did that come from?” Cas breathed, a small smile forming.

“That’s been a long time coming.” Dean smirked, licking his lips. “Go out with me this Friday? After the game, I mean. Let me take you on a date.”

Cas grinned. “I’d love that.” He quickly agreed, kissing Dean softly again, looking forward to seeing how things went.


End file.
